


It Keeps Happening

by WarriorSporkWrites



Series: Penny and Percy Hawke Twins AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorSporkWrites/pseuds/WarriorSporkWrites
Summary: Part of the AU where my Hawke Penny and my friend's Hawke Percy are Twins.Penny reacts to Anders blowing up the Chantry.





	

No no no, it was all going wrong. Things weren't supposed to happen this way. A dozen Templars if not more lay at their feet, their deaths almost pointless. Almost. Penny watched as Percy mended their team's wounds as best she could before they moved on to the gallows. She turned her gaze from her twin to the culprit, the catalyst to the entire situation- Anders. Her Anders. Her heart caught in her throat. He looked empty sitting on the crate, as if all of his being had gone into blowing up the chantry. 

The chantry. It was nothing more than scattered rubble now. How many of the faithful had died? Penny felt herself moving toward Anders, the grip on her daggers weakening. She could hear them talking- Fenris and Sebastian both wanted him dead. Penny and Percy had chosen to side with the mages. There was no reason they should all be killed just because of something one mage did. It didn't help that that one mage held Penny's heart. 

She felt eyes on her back and she knew what they wanted out of her. Some kind of reaction, something, anything. The knife slipped from her fingers and she fell to her knees behind him. Penny wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his back, crying quietly. The sound of Percy and Sebastian arguing almost didn't reach her ears. 

"You're so stupid, Anders." She cried. "Foolish! Brash! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have tried to stop me. Or worse, you would have wanted to help." Anders turned and held her face gently, cleaning the tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs. "I couldn't let you do that."

Penny scowled and slapped him. Hard. The sound made the group fall silent. She stood, pulling the mage to his feet. She hugged him tightly again and pulled back, holding him out at arm's length. "This isn't over. But right now, we have mages to save." She turned to her sister, hastily rubbing the tears off her face. "Percy, do we have a plan?"


End file.
